


the beauty of this mess is that it brings me close to you

by nirav



Series: a child of god, much like yourself [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirav/pseuds/nirav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: wearing each others' clothes</p>
<p>[aka, Lucy oversleeps, Alex is not helpful, and police reinforcements are required]</p>
            </blockquote>





	the beauty of this mess is that it brings me close to you

The alarm clock goes off, and Lucy groans and slaps in the general direction of it. Her hand flaps around and lands on Alex’s shoulder instead, the sharp slap under her palm pulling her halfway out of sleep.

“Make it stop.”

“You do it,” Alex grumbles.  Lucy groans again and shuffles halfway closer to the screeching phone, ostensibly to turn it off but effectively just curling herself around Alex’s back and burying her head between Alex’s shoulders.

“I can’t,” she says into Alex’s back, whining and pulling the covers up over her head.  “Too far.”

“S’your alarm.”  Alex shoves her elbow back at Lucy, but it catches in the blanket and only manages to land a soft blow to her side.

“Don’t wanna.”

Alex finally lets out a moan and untangles herself enough from the blankets and the sheets and the limbs Lucy wrapped around her and hits the snooze button.

“Awesome,” Lucy mumbles when Alex flops back down face-first on the mattress, shifting to lay her head on Alex’s back, listening to the slow rhythm of her heartbeat until she falls back asleep.

* * *

The alarm goes off, and Lucy sniffs, yawns, rolls over to turn it off.  The sun is brighter than it normally is in Alex’s bedroom; they must have left the blinds open--

“Fuck!” she yelps as she catches sight of the clock flashing 8:04 at her.  It’s loud enough to jar Alex out of a dead sleep and she’s sitting upright with the sidearm from her bedside table in hand and wide eyes before Lucy can react.

“What?” Alex yells, somehow simultaneously menacing and not, her lack of clothes and abundance of bedhead cancelling out the too-real gun in her hands.

“It’s late!” Lucy says.  She scrambles out of the bed, pushing at her hair.  “Shit, shit shit, I’m going to be late.”

“Wait, what?”

“I have a 9:00!”

“It’s only-- oh, shit, it is late,” Alex mumbles.  She yawns and puts the gun back in the drawer, rubbing at her eyes.  “Just move the meeting. You’re the boss, after all.”

“It’s with a general, I can’t move it!” Lucy says.  She grabs for her uniform, shaking at the wrinkles in the jacket from having spent the night crumpled on the floor, and groans out a string of curses at a torn button.  “Alex!”

“Hey, don’t blame me, you started all that nonsense,” Alex says.  “Take a breath, okay.  Wear something of mine, go to work, I’ll call Kara and have her pick up a uniform at your place and bring it to you.  She’ll get there before you do.”

“She doesn’t have a key!”

“Lucy,” Alex says with an eyeroll.  “You live on the tenth floor and never lock your windows.  Just calm down and go take a shower, okay?  You have--” she squints at the clock.  “Time for a five minute shower.  Go.”

“Right,” Lucy says.  “Okay.”  She drops the uniform and hurries into the bathroom, only to sprint back into the room and kiss Alex.  “Good morning, thank you, you’re still in trouble for ripping my uniform.”  She darts back into the bathroom and into the shower, yelping at the cold water.

Alex yawns again and fumbles at her phone with one hand, the other pulling clothes from the closet and tossing them on the bed.  “Hey, it’s me, can you do me a favor...no, actually, it’s for Lucy because she’s a walking disaster.”

“I heard that!” Lucy shouts from the shower.

* * *

Alex pours coffee into two travel mugs as Lucy breezes out of the bedroom, bobby pins clenched in her teeth as she twists her hair into a bun.  She’s wearing some of Alex’s jeans and a rumpled button down over a Stanford t-shirt, the sleeves trailing past her wrists and the jeans bunching at the ankle.

“Kara is going to meet us at the office,” Alex says without looking up.  “She’ll get there before we do probably.”  She holds a mug out to Lucy and yawns, only to pause as she finally looks at Lucy, squinting.

“What?”

“You’re a very tiny person, you know that?”

“Shut up and give me coffee,” Lucy grumbles.  

“Yes ma’am,” Alex says with a salute.  She tugs at the collar of Lucy’s shirt.  “You’re cute in my clothes.”

“Shut up,” Lucy repeats.  “We both know that you’re the only one here who can pull off  _ plaid _ .  Don’t mock me because that’s all you own.”  She shoulders her bag and digs the keys out, throwing them at Alex.

“Tiny lumberjack Lucy Lane,” Alex says, catching the keys and heading for the door.  “I would say we could get you an ax, but it’s probably taller than you are.”

“Shut up,” Lucy says again.  She punches Alex’s shoulder and dials a number on her phone as they make their way to the elevator.  “This is Major Lane, I need a police escort out of the city.”  She rattles off Alex’s address and license plate and then shoves her phone back in her bag, rubbing at her eyes tiredly.

“Did you just call a police escort because you overslept?”

“Rank has its privileges,” Lucy says with a smile.  She follows Alex into the elevator, the door dinging shut behind them.  The car starts downwards and she hooks a finger in the open collar of Alex’s shirt and pulls her closer for a kiss, backing her into the wall bodily and sucking a bruise into the side of her neck.

“Seriously?” Alex mumbles out.  

“If I’m going to walk of shame my way into work, you sure as hell are going to do the same thing.”

“Asshole,” Alex says.

“Troublemaker,” Lucy shoots back at her.  She pirouettes back to face the doors as they open and charges out to the street where Alex’s car is parked, snapping back into Major Lane immediately as she motions to the two police cruisers waiting for them.  Alex follows, shaking her head, and settles into the passenger seat, content with her coffee, as Lucy speeds out with the police cars.

* * *

They make it to the DEO with twenty minutes to Lucy’s meeting.  Kara is waiting in their office with a uniform and an abundance of impatience.

“There you are,” she mutters.  “I have to go, Cat is going to-- is that a  _ hickey _ ?”

“Change now, freak out later,” Lucy says as she breezes past, already out of the button down and yanking the t-shirt over her head.

“Oh-- okay, then.”  Kara spins around, focusing intently on Alex instead, who just shrugs and rolls her eyes.

“Don’t look at me, this isn’t my fault.”

“This is totally your fault!” Lucy says petulantly.

“I’m just gonna go,” Kara says, yanking her cape up to shield her eyes.  “I’ll see you guys later.”

“Thanks, Kara,” Lucy says as she fumbles with her tie.  “I owe you one.”

“Yeah, you do,” Kara and Alex says at the same time, and Lucy rolls her eyes.  Kara hugs Alex briefly and speeds out of the room, and Alex leans against her desk, still sipping on her coffee, as Lucy hurries into her uniform.

“Okay,” Lucy says, taking a deep breath.  “All good, right?”

Alex crooks a finger at her, and Lucy huffs out a sigh and strides over to stand in front of Alex.  Slowly, Alex pulls at Lucy’s tie, straightening it with fingers that brush against her throat gently.  Lucy sucks in a quiet breath, and Alex smirks, tugs at her lapels, and fiddles with her ribbons momentarily.

“You look better in my clothes,” she says, head cocked to one side.

“Yeah, well.”  Lucy’s hands curl around Alex’s wrists, pulling her fingers away from Lucy’s jacket.  “We can explore that particular interest of yours at a later date, if you’d like.”  

Alex snorts and Lucy smiles broadly at her, pushing up on her toes to kiss Alex swiftly before dancing away from her.

“Enjoy your hickey, Director Danvers.”

“Bite me, Major Lane.”

Lucy backs through the office door, blowing Alex a kiss.  “Maybe later.”  


End file.
